leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reloaded timeline
Timeline ;1888 : Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1928 ;1957 : Larry begins to tell himself that love is just around the corner. ;1964 : Caesar's Phallus is constructed in Lost Wages. ;1965 ;1972 ;1977 : The musical Grease is put on in Caesar's Phallus. : An explosion happened at the Come -n- Go caused by cola flavored slushy coming into contact with blue raspberry slushie. ;1979 ;1987 :June: Larry travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and hopefully find true love. ;2000 :Larry is an old man, and everything he does is extra creepy. ;2007 : Larry ends up looking like the old Larry. ;2012 ;2013 : The release year of LSL: Reloaded. Notes *Michael Jackson is still alive at the time of the game. *Larry is almost 40 (again...). *30 years spent telling himself true love is just around the corner. *Casino put on a Grease show ten years before. *A calander appears to say June 1987 (or 1967). June 4 1987 was the original release date for LSL1EGA. *Adam Sandler won't start peeing in public for almost another 15 years (there is pee scene in Billy Madison (1995)). Note: that there is only 8 years between 1987 and 1995. *''There's Something about Mary'' isn't coming out for another 15 years or so (1998). Note: that there is only 11 years between 1987 and 1998 *A tray of alfredo has been sitting in the buffet has been sitting there for 50 years (this would be impossible considering that the Caesar's Phallus has only be around since 1964, and 50 years before 1987 would be 1937) *LSL1VGA took place in October, LSLR apparently takes place in June (LSL1EGA was nonspecific). *At one point in the Alleyway near Lefty's if you get a chance to look at a nearby building, it mentions that Larry's life is passing before his eyes, and that he has curiously skips over the incident with the missing floppies in the middle (the narrator mentions to google Leisure Suit Larry Missing Floppies to understand). This is a 4th wall breaking moment that suggests even Reloaded Larry is the same Larry from previous games and remembers previous versions of his 'life' (and has been deaged. and returned to a new game world; deja vu like). *Likewise Ken W is someone Larry barely remembers from his 'distant past' (as he has encountered Ken and multiple dopplegangers (including the Ken Williams) in his past). *Larry encounters a doppleganger of himself this time as well. *Elder Larry has worn polyester for almost 50 years. Note: Polyester was invented in 1941, but it wasn't until the 1950s that it was mass produced and used in products (and 1960's when it became the cheapest material). For Larry to have been wearing it for 50 years, he would have had to have started wearing it roughly between 1963 to 2013 (note the original Sierra's Larry's penchant for time paradoxes), fifty years before 1987 would be before polyester was invented (and well before its mainstream use). *Elder Larry looks like Larry will look in almost twenty years (or even closer than that (in 2013)). *These references would suggest that the game is running on top of two timelines; the Larry series as a whole (up to 2013), and the internal game timeline of the setting that the game itself takes place in (set back in 1987)..It plays loose with these references (with Larry remembering timeline A (Sierra Timeline), but mostly existing and acknowledging timeline B) Things from 'future' have already happened in some cases, and other things will happen..